Happy Memories
by Astronomy Geek
Summary: On Christmas night, the gang looks over some photographs of them acting like the crazy, hyper, and fun teenagers they are. Please R&R! HH, RL, GN


**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter, just the plot.**

**A/N: Please R&R…I need advice ASAP. **

**Happy Memories **

White snow covered the tops of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was very cold that December night in the long, dark and empty corridors, but six teenagers did not seem to notice.

The six were in the Gryffindor common room, curled and sprawled on the worn scarlet carpet, in front of a merry fire. The room was filled with orange light, which cast six moving shadows onto the walls. Five of the six are often in this cozy room, but one of them snuck in from another house, but none of the teachers knew. You see, it is Christmas day at the school, and with none of the other Gryffindors around, the Ravenclaw could come in.

One was a red-haired girl sitting on the carpet, looking at moving photographs of her and the five others. A red-headed boy sat looking at one picture, then started to laugh like there was no tomorrow. A black-haired boy with glasses leaned over to his hysterical friend to look at the picture, and started to howl, too. Two brown-haired teens were smiling at a picture of themselves that moved and made funny faces up at them. And last, but not least, the blonde that snuck in was looking at the ginger haired boy with a dreamy expression, with a photo limp and forgotten in her hands.

"Were we ever that tiny Harry?" said Ron, as he wiped a tear from his blue eyes. He and Harry were looking at a picture of their first-year selves; himself, Harry, and Hermione were hanging onto Hagrids' arm. They were hanging on for dear life, because their feet were about four feet off of the ground. Hagrid just looked up at the seventeen-year olds that peered down upon him with a smile on his whiskery face.

"I remember this," said a smiling Neville to Hermione as his picture-self began blowing silent raspberries with his eyes crossed, "Colin took this in fifth year at Hogsmead."

"I remember, too," said Hermione as she laughed at her sugar-high self, who was bouncing around in circles with her tongue sticking out, "That was the day that we had too much Butterbeer and Honeydukes sweets."

Ginny dropped her picture of the six of them by the lake with the giant squid in the background, and picked up another one. Her brown eyes lit up with delight as she remembered the event.

"Guys, look at this!" she crawled over the others. They all crowded around to see the picture. They were in The Three Broomsticks on the night of New Years. They saw themselves (without Ginny, for she held the camera) mutely shout a countdown with other classmates in the background. They continued to shout with their eyes glued to a grandfather clock that was not in the picture, while Harry and Hermione started to shake up their Butterbeers, unnoticed. Then, they mouthed "Happy New Year!" and jumped up and down with delight. Harry and Hermione, with identical evil smiles on their faces, popped open their Butterbeers, and sprayed their unsuspecting friends with the drink. Poor Neville got some square in the face. Then Ron, Neville, and Luna grabbed their Butterbeers and ganged up on Harry and Hermione. That night, poor Harry and Hermione came back to school drenched in the beverage. The friends started to howl with laughter as they remembered that night and saw the three friends pour Butterbeer down the back of Harry's shirt.

Luna turned away from the picture and grabbed another one from a pile on the floor. She looked at it with a dreamy expression (as usual) then handed it to Hermione. Hermione took it; her eyes widened, and her cheeks blushed scarlet. Harry noticed this, and took the picture. His face turned a bright red that matched well with the glowing firelight. Ron grabbed the picture and looked at it. His expression turned from cheer to disgust in a matter of milliseconds, and shouted "Ewwww!" and dropped it as if it was contaminated with Dragon Pox. Ginny took it and said "Aawwww!"

It was a picture of Harry and Hermione standing on the empty Quidditch pitch, kissing. The wind was blowing Harry's Quidditch robe, Hermione's hair, and a piece of blonde hair, which was lazily floating across the picture, too: Colin's hair. You must understand Colin's obsession with his camera and pictures…so, he naturally takes advantage of the little moments that are shared amongst the group. The little 6th year gave Harry pictures the day he left for home, but Harry only started looking at them now. Harry took the picture back quickly and set it aside.

Ron looked at Harry and Hermione with his usual disgusted look that he gets when he sees them kissing or holding hands. He then picked up another one. This one was of them dancing and spinning as the first snow of December came down; this one was the most resent taken out of the lot. Luna was spinning Ron around in a circle, while Ron laughed as he tried to keep his balance. Harry and Hermione were running around trying to catch snowflakes on their tongues. Ginny and Neville were holding hands and just surveying their friends with smiles on their cold and pink faces. Neville then took off his scarf and wrapped it gently around Ginny's neck as she started to visibly shiver.

"Hey!" shouted Neville as he looked at the little window stationed at the other end of the room. He heaved himself up and stepped around his friends and the pictures. He walked up to the window and pressed his nose to the cold glass. "It's snowing again!" Neville shouted excitedly.

The others also jumped up and ran to the window. Indeed, it was snowing, and the white powder was covering the already frosty grass below. They ran to the arm chairs and couch and grabbed their hats and scarves. They bundled up to keep out the chill the snow would defiantly bring. Ron jumped over the pictures and crawled through the portrait hole with Luna, Neville, and Ginny on his heels. Harry grabbed his newly bought camera that he had purchased at Hogsmead the day before and swung the strap around his neck. He ran to Hermione, who was waiting for him by the portrait hole. They climbed through and ran after their friends' echoing laughter and footfalls.

Harry was very glad that he had purchased the camera, which was swinging around his torso, because he wanted to capture more priceless memories with his friends. He wanted to look back with the five them at their old school photos, so they can laugh and shout, "I remember that!" and for that moment in time, they can be transported back to happier times.

**The End**


End file.
